Broke Up
by Han MinK
Summary: Kau tau, aku mengira setelah 1 tahun putusnya dengan Kyungsoo secara baik-baik tidak akan seperti ini. Merindukan semua yang pernah dilalui dengan nya, tingkah lakunya, sikap merajuknya, dan betapa kerasnya dia berjuang, membuatku merindukan nya. Gilanya aku menyimpan fotonya di dalam dompetku, setelah kami putus –ditahun 2015- 6 bulan secara diam-diam. Kaisoo/HunHan/ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Broke Up

Author:Han Hyoran Soo (Lumi)

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Humor

Rated:T

Cast:-Kai (19 th)

-Dio (18 th)

Support Cast:-Sehun (18 th)

-Luhan (17 th)

-Baekhyun (16 th)

-Chanyeol (20 th)

-Mark SM Rookies

-Jo Eun Hee as Kim Jong Hee (18 th)

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Kau tau, aku mengira setelah 1 tahun putusnya dengan Kyungsoo secara baik-baik tidak akan seperti ini. Merindukan semua yang pernah dilalui dengan nya, tingkah lakunya, sikap merajuknya, dan betapa kerasnya dia berjuang, membuatku merindukan nya. Gilanya aku menyimpan fotonya di dalam dompetku, setelah kami putus –ditahun 2015- 6 bulan secara diam-diam.

Chaps 1

Kai POV

Mungkin bagi orang lain gak ada kerjaan nyimpen foto mantan di dompet, tapi tidak bagiku. Sudah berjam-jam melihat foto Kyungsoo tanpa bosan, senyum yang ceria itu membuatku sangat merindukan gadis bermata bulat itu. Huum kira-kira lagi apa dia sekarang, ah dia pasti juga sibuk dengan kuliah nya atau mungkin dengan fanfict buatan nya, ah namaku Kim Jong In. Seorang mahasiswa Seoul University fakultas Teknik Informasi, umur 19 tahun, mempunyai seorang yeodongsaeng bernama Kim Jong Hee. Pecinta gamers, penggemar Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol mantan kekasihnya. Soal Kyungsoo, nama lengkap nya Do Kyungsoo mahasiswa Genie University fakultas Ilmu Keperawatan. Tinggal di daerah Daegu. Mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama Do Sooyeon, umur nya hanya terpaut 1 tahun lebih muda dariku, sebenarnya dia itu cewek galak, galak banget malah, dia pernah bilang kalau dia gak mau ada cowok yang cuma main-main sama dia jadi dia galak. Tapi keren nya dia bisa banyak yang suka -_-, selain galak, tatapan mata bulatnya menusuk banget, dia jago b. inggris, jago IT juga, gamers yang lumayan jago, seneng bekarya mau itu cerpen, puisi, atau fanfict yang dia publish tahun 2013 itu. Ya lah mau punya fans bejibun gimana coba dia, tapi kebanyakkan nya fans dia itu fans gelap alias cuma suka tapi gak pernah ngucapin. Pacar pertamanya ketika ia duduk di pengunjung kelas 3 JHS, namanya Joon Myeon dia juga anak IT sama sepertiku hubungan mereka hanya 2 hari, dan kalian tau itu karena Joon Myeon hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Pacar keduanya satu kelas saat ia duduk di kelas 1 SHS namanya Lee Myungsoo kasusnya sama seperti sebelum nya lebih parahnya hanya ingin memanasi mantan kekasihnya yang berada di kelas sebelah. Pacar ketiga nya sosok namja jangkung, bertelinga lebar, senyum menawan, dia juga temanku namanya Park Chanyeol hubungan mereka hanya terpaut 2 minggu di karena kan Chanyeol itu egois, gak pernah mikirin perasaan Kyungsoo, dikit-dikit marah dan minta putus, girilan Kyungsoo marah dan balik pernyataan, Chanyeol dia gak mau. Dan yang terakhir aku, hubungan kami menurut dia paling lama yaitu 2 bulan dan bagiku dia adalah kekasih pertamaku. Kami putus karena kesibukkan kami, juga selama kami berpacaran belum sempat bertemu, lalu Kyungsoo dengan trauma yang masih membekas, juga hasutan dari teman nya agar membuat kami memutuskan untuk berteman.

Sebenarnya aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku masih menyayanginya juga merindukan dirinya dan menyimpan fotonya, dan dia bertanya 'Sebenarnya perasaanmu kepadaku, seperti apa?' dan aku hanya menjawab 'Kita berteman kan'. Bohong semua bohong, aku masih menyimpan rasa itu di dalam benakku, bahkan Kyungsoo sampai meminta tolong kepada temanku Jong Dae agar jangan menyimpan fotonya lagi. Tapi hingga detik ini aku masih menyimpan nya, bahkan aku berencana ingin bertemu dengan nya nanti.

Kai POV end

* * *

Author POV

Dua orang yeoja dan seorang namja sedang berada di sebuah kedai kecil, yeoja pertama dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu tanpa poni, bermata bulat, pipi chubby, bibir heartlips namanya Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja kedua dengan rambut coklat panjang sedikit bergelombang berponi, bermata rusa, sedikit chubby, bibirnya yang mungil namanya Xi Luhan. Dan yang terakhir nama dengan rambut coklat memperlihatkan kening nya yang lebar, muka nya datar, hampir mirip dengan Luhan, namanya Oh Sehun yang katanya suka sama Luhan.

"Jadi Jong In masih menyimpan fotomu?"Tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Abaikan saja eon, namja kan penipu!"Kyungsoo mengaduk ice cappuccino nya malas.

"Molla, Jong Dae oppa bilang dia masih menyimpan fotoku"

"Daebak, lalu bagaimana perasaanya padamu?"Tanya Sehun kepo.

"Just friend"Sehun menatap datar Kyungsoo, sedangkan sang empu menyesap pelan minuman nya.

"That all?"Tanya Sehun meyakinkan,

"Hell yeah"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak sama Chanyeol saja kalau begitu, Jong In terlalu banyak memberimu kode. Damn, dia payah sakali?"Kyungsoo menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap Sehun malas.

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Kau gila, bahkan ketika aku balikkan dengan nya posisi dia sudah pacaran dengan Baekhyun dan itu aku baru ketahui kami putus ke esokkan harinya. Dia bahkan mengundangku ke acara pertunangan nya"Sehun menatap sendu soulmate nya itu.

"You so pathetic"

"Ah I don't care, I still have you two guys"Sehun membalas jawaban itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Eonni, Sehun. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu"Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan dengan lari pelan Luhan menuju kamar mandi, Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh mengitimidasi.

"Mwoya?"Kyungsoo menggelelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau memendam perasaanmu, bodoh"

"Molla"Kyungsoo berdecak kecil, dan gemas melihat Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan dalam hidupnya itu dari dulu menyukai Luhan.

"Kau tau, dia memiliki fans banyak. Bagaimana jika dia di ambil duluan"Sehun mengidikkan bahunya pelan.

"Aish berusahalah Sehun-ah, aku gemas melihat kau seperti ini. Aku ingin kau dan Luhan bahagia"Sehun menatap balik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu yang semakin menjadi.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku juga kau ingin bahagia, dan tidak selalu di permainkan namja kurang ajar macam Jong In atau siapapun, Kyung-ah"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris menahan rasa perih menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Well, don't worry bout me Hun. I like watching u two happy before me"Sehun mengenggam erat tangan sahabat dan soulmate nya untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"But, I so worried bout you"

"Umm apa kalian, berpacaran?"intrupsi Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Ish aku tidak mau dengan pria menyebalkan macam dia, Lu"Kyungsoo langsung melepas tangan Sehun, Sehun berkomat-kamit kecil.

"Kau kira aku mau denganmu hah, kau itu cerewet terlalu berisik, kehidupanmu penuh kebaperan"

"YAK!"teriak Kyungsoo kesal, membuat Luhan terkikik kecil melihat mereka bertengkar.

"Ah aku merindukan moment seperti ini, apa lagi jika ada Mark disini"Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Humm, aku merindukan bocah kecil itu yang sama menyebalkan dengan Sehun"

"Aku anggap itu pujian Kyung-ah, karena aku menyayangimu"Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek.

"Nado nae Sehunnie~"Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung merinding geli, coba kalu Luhan yang mengucapkan nya.

"BAHAHAHAHA, kalian lucu sekali!"Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyatukan kedua soulmate nya itu. Tapi dia tau tentang Luhan, Luhan sudah tidak menyukai Sehun lagi.

 _But darling_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

"Eonnie hp mu berbunyi"Kyungsoo melirik hp nya, tertera no tidak ia ketahui. Takutnya itu dari keluarganya.

"Yeobseo?"

'Yeobseo, chubby'muka Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar suara itu, suara yang sudah lama ia dengar. Bahkan ia sudah lupa suara pria di sebrang sana.

"Oh, Jong In"Luhan dan Sehun langsung serentak melihat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melirik kedua sahabatnya itu.

'Well bagaimana kabarmu?'

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

'Baik juga, ah besok aku libur kuliah. Aku akan bermain ke daerahmu"Kyungsoo mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang padaku? Jika kau ingin kesini ya kesini saja"

'Aku, ingin menemuimu'Kyungsoo kembali termenung, dan menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku, Kim"

'Aku… merindukanmu'Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan nya yang berada di atas meja.

"Tapi aku tidak, sebaiknya aku tutup saja telepon ini dari pada mendengar hal yang tidak penting"

'Chakhaman! Besok, temuilah aku di kedai es krim langgananmu. Pye Pye'Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan membuka kembali kedua matanya. Luhan dan Sehun menatap nya dengan sedikit khawatir, walau mereka tau Kyungsoo bisa melalui ini semua.

"Kalian tau, dia akan kemari besok"Luhan menyerit kening nya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menemuiku untuk pertama kalinya"

"Menemuimu sebagai teman?"Tanya Sehun.

"Molla, tapi ia bilang ia merindukanku"HunHan melotot tak percaya, bahkan saat seperti ini Jong In dengan santai nya ingin menemui Kyungsoo dan mengatakan merindukannya.

"Kau akan menemuinya?"Tanya nya kembali.

"Hum, aku mau tau sampai mana dia ingin memberiku kode yang tidak bermanfaat itu"

"Tapi aku tidak setuju! Bagaimana jika dia kembali menyakitimu hah!"Kyungsoo memberi senyuman mirisnya.

"Kau dan Luhan kenal aku cukup lama, aku sudah terbiasa di sakiti"Luhan menatap iba Kyungsoo, membawa yeoja itu kedalam pelukkan nya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya.

"Lu, sampai kapan aku merasakan sakit ini"

"Eon, kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Nan gwencaha, kau punya aku, Sehun, Mark, Eonniemu, Minah, Tao, dan masih banyak lagi"Sehun melihat itu, ingin sekali menonjok Jong In. Ia tak suka meliaht Kyungsoo sedih seperti itu.

'Kyung-ah, aku berjanji akan melindungimu juga Luhan. Karena kalian beharga dalam hidupku'

TBC

jeng jeng gue kembali dengan FF baru*digeplakreader

maap yak gue malah updet yg baru haha, sbnarnya dr. feel good lagi dlm pengetikkan

hanya saj, kesibukkan di asrama harus di bgi waktunya

mungkin ff ini memang rada mirip sama we just broke up

anggap saja ini remake nya ya

dan mohon sabar utk yg menunggu ff lain nya

jdi sekali lagi gue maap bgt mncul dgn nma bru, ff baru pula

do'akan sja jika gue libur rencana ff yg hiatus akan di lanjutkan

review yaps

gamsahamida ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Broke Up

Author:Han Hyoran Soo (Lumi)

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Humor

Rated:T

Cast:-Kai (19 th)

-Dio (18 th)

Support Cast:-Sehun (18 th)

-Luhan (17 th)

-Baekhyun (16 th)

-Chanyeol (20 th)

-Mark SM Rookies (16 th)

-Jo Eun Hee as Kim Jong Hee (18 th)

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Kau tau, aku mengira setelah 1 tahun putusnya dengan Kyungsoo secara baik-baik tidak akan seperti ini. Merindukan semua yang pernah dilalui dengan nya, tingkah lakunya, sikap merajuknya, dan betapa kerasnya dia berjuang, membuatku merindukan nya. Gilanya aku menyimpan fotonya di dalam dompetku, setelah kami putus –ditahun 2015- 6 bulan secara diam-diam.

Chaps 2

Author POV

Seorang namja bertelinga peri, dengan kecamata hitam bartender manis di hidung nya, Chanyeol –namja itu- melirik jam rolex mahalnya lalu meneliti setiap bandara mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

"Oppa!"Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, melihat sosok yang ia ingin temui.

"Kyungsoo"Kyungsoo mendekat, dan meneliti Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ck! Kau sungguh berniat sekali kemari"Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tampak kurus, tapi pipimu itu tambah chubby saja"ucap Chanyeol, sambil mencubit pipi chubby. Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangan besar Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Aigoo, bagaimana jika Baekhyun tau kau kesini menemuiku"Chanyeol mengidikkan bahu nya acuh.

"Aku putus dengan nya"mata Kyungsoo membelak kaget.

"Mwo? Putus? Bagaimana bisa, padahal sebentar lagi kalian bertunangan"Chanyeol menyeret lengan Kyungsoo meninggalkan bandara.

"Nanti aku ceritakan"

* * *

At Sehun home

Berbeda dengan suasana Kyungsoo, suasana HunHan begitu hening. Luhan terus sibuk dengan novel, sedangkan Sehun sibuk memandangi Luhan. Jika di pikir, Kyungsoo benar. Sampai kapan ia memendam perasaan nya, dulu mereka sangat dekat namun tidak mempunyai perasaan –kecuali Luhan-. Sehun tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Luhan padanya, karena yeoja itu lebih terbuka pada Kyungsoo di bandingkan dirinya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah sepasang soulmate bagaikan permen karet, kemanapun, dimanapun, kapanpun mereka selalu berdua. Kadang Sehun iri kedekatan mereka berdua, padahal mereka terhitung 1 tahun saling mengenal.

"Lu"Luhan melirik sedikit Sehun dari ujung matanya.

"Wae, Hun"

"Aku meyukaimu"Luhan menghentikan membacanya, dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kau? Menyukaiku?"Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"Luhan menatap dengan dalam mata pria yang dulu ia suka.

"Aku menyukaimu"jawab Luhan, membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Benar.."ucapan Sehun teputus, dan mendengar yang membuat ia sedikit nyeri pada hatinya.

"Tapi itu dulu, aku suka dengan sekarang. Lagian aku ingin sendiri dulu"Luhan menutup novelnya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas nya. Dia berdiri dari sofa, dan menyelempang tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Hun, sebentar lagi ada jam kuliah masuk"Luhan melambaikan tangan nya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam berada di tempatnya. Ia mengeluarkan hpnya lalu menelopon Kyungsoo.

'Yeobseo'

"Yak, eodie?"

'Aku sedang perjalanan, aku mengantarkan Yeol ke apartemen nya"Sehun menyirit kening nya bingung.

"Chanyeol kemari?"Kyungsoo mengangguk disebrang sana walau ia tak tau.

'Eoh'

"Bukankah Jong In akan kemari hari ini juga?"Kyungsoo menepuk kening nya pelan.

'Aish! Aku lupa! Untung saja kau mengingatkanku, tapi dia akan sampai jam 20.00 pm'

"Arra, nanti temui aku sebentar. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu"

'Tentang Luhan?'

"Kau sudah tau kan jawaban nya, datanglah jika kau sudah beres mengantarkan Chanyeol"

'Arra kita bertemu di kedai ramen ya, kau harus mentraktirku tomyam ramyeon!'Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Ok, tenang saja Kyung"Sehun memutuskan hubungan telepon nya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sambil memijit pelipis nya pelan.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, kamar bernomber 61 itu memperlihatkan kedua manusia berbeda jenis sedang membereskan barangnya. Jika dilihat dari dekat mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, sayangnya bukan hahaha*digeplakreaders.

"Huff beres juga"Kyungsoo bernafas lega, lalu mengusap peluh keringatnya.

"Gomawo Soo, kau ingin makan dulu atau minum mungkin"Kyungsoo merapihkan sedikit rambut pendeknya. Mengikat rambutnya namun menggeraikan beberapa rambut.

"Kedengaran nya milk tea enak"Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur dengan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar memotong rambutmu sependek itu"Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, menahan setiap gejolak masa lalu yang ah ia lupakan. Alasan dibalik rambuk pendeknya, itu karena ada dua orang yang mengusik hatinya, dan juga pikiran nya itu _Chanyeol dan Jong In._

Flashback 1 Jul 2015

 _Musim gugur ini menurut Kyungsoo adalah musim yang ah meyusahkan baginya. Entah angin apa yang sedang menerpanya, Jong In mengirim sebuah email sialnya isi email berisi membuat ia ingin menangis atas kebodohan nya. Email itu di kirim sejak bulan maret lalu namun, ia baru membukanya sekarang._

 _From: Kim Jong In_

 _To: Do Kyungsoo (Kady Do)_

 _Sub: Miss You_

 _Nan bogoshippo_

 _Kyungsoo mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, menyadarkan dirinya._

 _From: Kim Jong In_

 _To: Do Kyungsoo (Kady Do)_

 _Sub: Kady_

 _Aku masih sayang padamu, Dy :(_

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo terporosok lemah, mata nya mulai berembun dan mulai terisak pelan. Jari mungilnya bergerak cepat menekan tombol yang ia hapal di luar kepala, menghubungi orang yang ingin ia tanyakan tentang email itu._

 _'Yeobseo, oh Kyung?'Kyungsoo menghirup nafas nya dalam-dalam._

 _"Apa maksudmu mengirim email yang berisi hal bodoh macam itu!"_

 _'Huh, email? Setauku aku tidak mengirim email'_

 _"Geotjimal! Bukankah bulan maret kau mengirim sebuah email padaku? Kau mengatakan merindukanku dan masih sayang padaku"_

 _'Oh email yang itu'_

 _"Katakan padaku, apa perasaanmu padaku"_

 _'Kita teman kan'tetesan air mata itu semakin deras pada sudut matanya._

 _"Geure, uri chingu"Kyungsoo menutup sambungan nya, air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada yang tau ia menangis._

 _"Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah. Kenapa ini begitu sakit, perasaan ini sungguh menyiksaku hiks hiks"Kyungsoo menepuk pelan dadanya pelan, dia berharap rasa sakit ini cepat menghilang._

 _14 Jul 2015_

 _Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol masih menyimpan nomer telepon nya, bahkan mereka terus bertukar sms selama 2 hari. Pada tanggal 15 Jul 2014, Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya. Ketika Chanyeol akan mengatakan tidak akan menganggunya, Kyungsoo langsung menerima yang Chanyeol minta. Menjadi kekasihnya yang sangat singkat itu._

 _'Hei kau sedang apa?'tanya Chanyeol lewat sambungan telepon._

 _"Hanya berbaring"_

 _'Kenapa hanya berbaring kerjaanmu huh?'_

 _"Entah hanya aku senang seperti ini"_

 _'Ah, aku ingin mendengar kau menyangiku'hening lama, entah mengapa Kyungsoo mengingat hubungan nya dengan Jong In._

 _'Soo?'_

 _"Oh, mianhe"_

 _'Palli, kau sayang padaku kan. Katakan padaku jika kau menyayangiku'lagi-lagi pikiran Kyungsoo melayang._

 _'Atau kau masih menyukai Jong In'_

 _"Ani, aku sudah tidak ada perasaan padanya"_

 _'Jika kau memang masih menyukainya tak apa, aku ingin lihat kau bahagia'_

 _"Hiks tapi dia juga mengatakan begitu, bahkan prinsip kalian itu sama. Percuma saja jika aku mengatakan nya, dia hanya mengagapku teman. Hiks mianhe"_

 _'Gwenchana, mungkin kita memang lebih cocok menjadi kakak beradik. Kau jangan menangis terus, aku tidak suka. Aku tutup dulu ne, pye'sejak saat itu Kyungsoo memotong rambut nya hingga ia tampak seperti seorang namja, bahkan Luhan dan Sehun kaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo berpenampilan seperti itu._

 _"Aigoo, kau memotong rambutmu. Ck, segitunya galau dengan masalahmu huh"ucap Sehun sambil menyeruput dikit chocho buble teanya._

 _"Aku lebih menyukai kau rambut panjang, aish mengapa harus di potong sih"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terkadang polos itu._

 _"Bisa di bilang, memotong rambut itu membuang kesialan"Luhan berdecak kecil, menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut._

 _"Tak usah di pikirkan lah, toh jika terus berfikir seperti itu juga akan menyiksamu kan eonnie? Kau masih belum move on ya dengan Jong In?"_

 _"Anio, aku sudah kok"entahlah Kyungsoo tak tau apa ia sudah move on atau belum._

 _"Nah jika begitu kau harus mencari yang lebih baik dari nya!"ucap Sehun dengan semangatnya._

 _"Aku menyukaimu Sehun-ah, bagaimana jika kau menggantikan posisi Jong In hm"senyum Sehun perlahan luntur bahkan ia tidak segan menatap sebal sahabatnya itu._

 _"Aish shireo! Kau tau kan jika aku menyukai seseorang"ucap Sehun, sambil melirik Luhan dari ujung matanya._

 _"Ckckckck, kau sama saja dengan namja lain terlalu banyak kode"Sehun semakin menatap tajam Kyungsoo._

 _"Enak saja! Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat saja. Dasar menyebalkan"Kyungsoo berdecak kesal dengan mata yang bulat yang semakin bulat._

 _"Kau juga, menyebalkan"_

 _"Hahahaha"sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, walau sering kali mereka berantem hal yang konyol. Saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari, dia sering memimpikan Jong In, kadang suka merenung masa indah mereka atau jika saja ia bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak ingin mengenal Jong In ataupun Seohyun –orang yang telah menghasut Kyungsoo-. Di dalam hati nya yang kecil, ia masih merasakan perasaan yang harusnya ia lupakan._

Flasback end

"Kyungsoo?"suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun akan masa lalu nya.

"Oh mianhe"Chanyeol meletakan milk tea buatan dirinya di atas meja, ia juga membuat satu gelas milk tea untuk dirinya.

"Kau terlihat sedang ada pikiran"Kyungsoo hanya menyahut dengan sedikit malas, sungguh hal yang sangat menganggu nya adalah Jong In.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya nya khawatir.

"Anio"jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Jong In?"tanya Chanyeol kembali membuat Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak.

"Hum"

"Wae?"

"Dia akan datang kemari"Chanyeol menatap mata bulat itu yang kini masih ia puja.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemuiku, dia bilang merindukanku"Chanyeol melihat gurat wajah Kyungsoo, seperti sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan nya?"

"Hanya teman, ah oppa ceritakan padaku kenapa kalian putus?"gantian Kyungsoo menanyakan perihal putusnya Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah dengan sikap cemburu nya, dia juga belum berfikir dewasa sepertimu"Kyungsoo terkikik geli ketika Chanyeol memujinya.

"Dia kan baru berumur 16 th oppa, dia baru mengijak high school"Chanyeol tampak acuh dan lebih memilih meminum milk tea nya. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan nya yang ia kenakan di tangan kirinya.

"Ah aku pulang dulu oppa, hari ini aku aku ada janji dengan Sehun"

"Sehun?"Chanyeol mengenal Sehun walau sebatas mengenal saja, jika tidak salah ia teman terdekat Kyungsoo hingga saat ini.

"Hum, dia sahabatku yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan"Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan Soo"Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya, Chanyeol terpaku dengan senyum itu sudah lama sekali ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku cukup baik menjaga diriku. Kanda, pye"ucap nya dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangan nya, Chanyeol menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai semakin menjauh.

"Hnn, kau tidak berubah Soo. Jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, pasti kau akan menjawab seperti tahun lalu kan?"tanya nya entah pada siapa, jadi ia memutuskan menutup pintu apartemen nya.

* * *

Sehun meneguk ice green tea nya pelan, sambil menunggu Kyungsoo datang. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ia menyimpan rasa pada Luhan, dulu mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua yang sangat panjang. Dan banyak yang bilang mereka itu cocok, sampai akhirnya mereka mengenal Kyungsoo yang di kenalkan oleh teman mereka. Kekonyolan Kyungsoo membuat mereka menjadi dekat, terlebih Sehun sering menjahili teman nya itu jika mereka bertemu. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil menigngat pertemanan mereka dulu, walau mereka sering berantem hal yang konyol itu membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau sangat menyeramkan jika seperti itu, Hun"Sehun mengelus dada nya, dia begitu kaget mendapatkan Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan nya.

"Aigoo, kau membuatku kaget saja Kyung"Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah, bahkan Sehun berfikir ia ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo tertawa ceria seperti ini.

"Jadi kau ingin bercerita apa?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencatat pesanan untuknya dan juga Sehun.

"Apa Luhan pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentangku"Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak setelah ia sudah memesan pesanan nya.

"Hum waeyo?"Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya aku menyukainya"Kyungsoo berdecak kagum, akhirnya Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan nya.

"Jinja, lalu Luhan jawab apa?"

"Dia bilang ia menyukaiku, tapi itu dulu"Kyungsoo nampak santai, hingga tomyam ramyeon yang ia inginkan sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga.

"Dia pernah bercerita padaku, dia menyukaimu sebelum kau menyukainya. Hanya saja kau tidak tau, dia menunjukan perasaan nya padamu secara tak langsung tapi kau tak peka"Sehun mendengus seikit kesal, melihat Kyungsoo tampak mengejek dirinya.

"Kau juga tidak peka pada Jong In dulu"Kyungsoo hanya mencibir kecil, dan mulai menyuapkan ramen kesukaan nya.

"Karena dia itu terlalu banyak kode, selamat makan~"Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Jika saja aku mengenalmu lebih dulu, mungkin aku mau menjadikan kau jadi pacarku"ucapan Sehun dengan santainya, membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk, sialan kau tuan Oh!"dan Kyungsoo semakin kesal ketika melihat Sehun hanya menanggapinya seperti yang tidak mempunyai kesalahan.

"Oh untuk apa Chanyeol kemari?"

"Awalnya dia kemari ingin melamar tunangan nya, tapi dia dan Baekhyun sudah putus. Yah, dia bilang nya ingin berlibur sekalian saja bertemu denganku"

"Wow, bahkan kau bilang saat kalian balikan ia sudah pacaran kan dengan Baekhyun?"Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

"Sehun, belakangan ini aku terkadang bermimpi Jong In. Kami bermimpi balikkan lagi"

"itu kan hanya mimpi Kyung, jangan di pikirkan. Aku lebih setuju kau dengan yang baru lagi, bukankah ada kakak tingkat yang kau taksir hum?"ucap Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo mulai salah tingkah.

"Aish dasar menyebalkan!"Sehun hanya tertawa kencang, mereka pun melanjutkan makan ramen dengan di selingi canda dan tawa.

* * *

Jong In terus mengelus foto itu berulang kali, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Kyungsoo. Dulu saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan gadis pujaan nya, kesibukkan dia di kampusnya membuat waktu bersama Kyungsoo hanya sedikit. Bahkan ia pernah kecelakaan jatuh dari motor karena mellhat entahlah seperti mahluk tak kasat mata, dia sampai tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo selama 3 hari. Tentu saja Kyungsoo panic bukan main, seorang teman nya –Kris- sampai bilang kepada Kyungsoo ia demam. Walau pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tau dari teman nya –Seohyun- jika Jong In kecelakaan, yah kalian tau Kyungsoo menceramahi Jong In terus menerus agar berhati-hati dan mengingatkan untuk berdo'a terlebih dahulu. Kadang Jong In kesal ketika Kyungsoo jatuh sakit pasti yeoja mungil itu selalu berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' bedanya Jong In pasti menasehatinya dengan lembut, jika Kyungsoo pernah marah padanya dia tidak bisa marah pada yeoja itu, dia mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo terkadang cuek, bahkan dingin, ataupun galak, Kyungsoo pernah menceritakan tentang hubungan nya dulu sebelum dirinya, merasakan sakitnya di permainkan oleh namja. Saat itu Jong In mengutamakan perasaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya. Mereka telah berjuang bersama, melewati semua cobaan, suatu saat Jong In mulai menghindar Kyungsoo langsung menghubunginya berkata dia bermimpi mereka putus, itu benar Jong In memikirkan hal ini matang-matang walau ia sudah sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, ia paling tidak suka jika Kyungsoo menangis karenanya. Mereka pernah bertengkar hebat itu juga karena Seohyun terus menghasut Kyungsoo, teman yang selama Kyungsoo percaya. Jong Hee adiknya sampai turun tangan dan mencaci Seohyun agar tidak menganggu hubungan mereka, sampai akhirnya Jong In menggantungkan hubungan nya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan pada tangal 19 february 2015 mereka putus.

Jong In menyeret kopernya dengan santai, sambil melihat apa Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya lama? Ia sangat merindukan yeoja itu, ingin sekali ia merengkuh kembali wanita yang telah mengambil hatinya itu. Mata tajam itu menangkap seorang yeoja berbalut coat coklat persis yang ia pakai, dengan syal bewarna biru, sepatu boot warna hitam, celana jin dan rambut yang ia ikat hingga memperlihatkan kening nya yang indah. Mata bulat itu tidak berubah, masih indah ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo di line saat mereka video call. Sekelebat masa lalu mereka muncul di benak masing-masing, mereka akhirnya bertemu setelah putus.

 _"Kapan kita bisa bertemu?"- Jong In_

 _"Entah, tapi kita pasti bertemu kok suatu saat nanti!"-Kyungsoo_

 _"Tapi waktu itu, kapan?"- Jong In_

 _"Percayalah pada tuhan kita pasti bertemu kok"_

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas nya pelan, mengusir masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja di pikiran nya. Lalu ia menatap mata itu dengan tatapan biasa.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu. Jong In"ucap Kyungsoo dengan dinginmya, membuat Jong In sedikit kecewa perubahan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu juga. Dy"jawab Jong In dengan senyum terpaksanya.

TBC

Hello back with me again

Gue kira liburan 3 minggu ini cukup biat nyelesaiin ff yang hiatus

sialnya hapalan gue menghambat updet ff yang hiatus

Nah gue gak tau di semester 2 gue bakal sempet atau gak nya

Mudah-mudah aja gitu sempet

Gue gak enak banget sama yang udah nunggu seabad*digeplakreaders

Jadi gue sekali lagi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

Um ff ini sebenarnya di angkat dari cerita masa lalu gue sama doi hahaha

Maaf saja jika tidak memuaskan kalian

Makasih buat yang riview, maap gue belum sempet bales hehe

Makasih juga yang udah fav, dan follow ff ini

Ripiew ea

Gamsahamida ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Broke Up

Author:Han Hyoran Soo (Lumi)

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Humor

Rated:T

Cast:-Kai (19 th)

-Dio (18 th)

Support Cast:-Sehun (18 th)

-Luhan (17 th)

-Baekhyun (16 th)

-Chanyeol (20 th)

-Mark SM Rookies

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Kau tau, aku mengira setelah 1 tahun putusnya dengan Kyungsoo secara baik-baik tidak akan seperti ini. Merindukan semua yang pernah dilalui dengan nya, tingkah lakunya, sikap merajuknya, dan betapa kerasnya dia berjuang, membuatku merindukan nya. Gilanya aku menyimpan fotonya di dalam dompetku, setelah kami putus –ditahun 2015- 6 bulan secara diam-diam.

Chaps 3

Author POV

"Noona!"teriak namja berumur 15 tahun, sambil melambaikan tangan nya semangat.

"Yak! Mark"sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembut nya.

"Noona, aigoo lama sekali kita bertemu"Kyungsoo hanya terkikik kecil.

"Yak, kau sombong sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku"Mark hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi rapihnya.

"Noona kan tau sendiri aku ini sibuk tau"Kyungsoo yang memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tau, kau kan sudah masuk high scholl"Mark menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, dan membawa yeoja mungil itu jalan mengitari taman Seoul.

"Noona, kau bilang Chan hyung akan kemari"

"Dia bahkan sudah ada di sini beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Kapan acara pertunangan nya akan di selenggarakan?"

"Si bodoh itu, sudah putus dengan Baekhyun"Mark menoleh dengan cepat, dan menatap tidak percaya Kyungsoo.

"Jinja! Wah daebak!"Kyungsoo berdecih kecil, menatap malas Mark.

"Aigo apa yang hebat, dia itu telefon padaku jam 21 p.m untuk curhat betapa ia mencintai yeoja ber eyeliner itu. Dan dia datang kemari membawa kabar mengejutkan, saekkia itu"

"Ei kau berbicara kasar, noona"ucap Mark mengingatkan.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak perduli"Mark hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, enggan menjawab lagi perkataan yang sudah ia anggap noona itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun hyung dan Luhan noona. Ah aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka"Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, sambil mengeratkan lengan nya pada Mark.

"Mereka baik, Sehun semakin menyebalkan setiap hari nya dan Luhan dia sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah dan kau tau Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan nya"Mark hanya berdecak kagum, mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Daebak, tapi sepertinya hyung ditolak oleh Lu noona"

"Kau benar, si bodoh itu lagian dulu tidak peka sih"

"Noona juga sama kok"Kyungsoo mencubit keras lengan Mark, membuat sang empu mengaduh sakit.

"Auww yak appooo!"namun pelaku menubit itu, memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

"Jangan membahas itu"Mark hanya mencurutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit gemas bercampur ngeri melihat kelakuan namja itu.

Hari begitu cepat, Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya bermain ke rumah Kyungsoo hari ini. Namun langkah nya terhenti melihat sosok namja yang ia kenal, dia Jong In yang sedang menatap kamar Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai dua.

"Jong In?"panggil nya membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Nuguseyo?"tanya nya, Luhan hanya menatap namja itu dingin dan sedikit tidak bersahabat.

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Sahabat Kyungsoo, kau pasti pernah mendengar namaku bukan darinya?"Jong In mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya aku pernah, apa Kyungsoo tidak bersamamu?"Luhan tersenyum jengkel mendengar nya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu, kau hanya masa lalunya. Kyungsoo sudah melupakanmu, dan dia sedang mendekati kakak tingkatnya"Jong In hanya menampilkan senyum sedih.

"Benarkah? Ku kira dia masih senang untuk menyendiri saat ini"Luhan menatap namja tan itu tidak suka.

"Lalu kenapa? Jika masih sendiri, kau juga tidak tidak berniat untuk mencoba memulai kembali. Karena kau takut membuat Kyungsoo sedih karenamu, yak shipal! Setidaknya cobalah, kau malah seenaknya saja mengatakan merindukan nya?! Jinja! Nan joha aniyo! Yak, pergilah dari sini sekarang juga"

"Luhan? Ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo, yang baru pulang sehabis jalan-jalan bersama Mark barusan. Matanya terpaku sosok yang tanpa sadar ia rindukan, namun ia hanya menatap dingin namja itu.

"Kyung-ah"Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya pelan, sungguh ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Ada apa? Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"Jong In hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyum kecil, sambil memasukkan tangan nya ke saku celananya.

"Kau pernah mengirimku alamat rumahmu, saat aku ingin memberimu kado hadiah"

"Eonnie, kau tampak tidak sedang baik-baik saja?"

"Benarkah? Ah sepertinya aku masuk angin"Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, tidak sakit sih, hanya pusing yang hebat dengan perut yang merilit.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, tadinya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"Kyungsoo semakin menatap dingin namja itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Jong In-shi"Luhan menuntun Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Rasanya tubuhnya sudah lelah, dan membutuhkan istirahat.

"Kenapa kau jadi dingin terhadapku"Pergerakan mereka terhenti ketika Jong In berkata seperti itu. Kyungsoo melirik dari sudut matanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa? Jika kau ingin aku bersikap seperti biasa, tidak akan merubah siapa kau dan aku bukan? Kau hanya masa laluku, jadi itu bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, aku butuh istirahat"mereka pun meninggalkan Jong In yang masih diam menatap kosong di depan nya.

" _But, I know you have feel the same with me. I still love you Do, and then you? Aren't you?_ "akhirnya ia memilih pulang, dengan lesu seakan ia tidak ada harapan.

" _But, she's right. I must move on_ "

* * *

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari, membuat yeoja mungil yang masih bergelung selimut itu mnegeliat pelan. Mata bulat indah itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya mulai membaik. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega, ia bisa masuk kuliah pagi ini. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari kasurnya dan memulai membereskannya setelah itu Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mulas, jadi ia memutuskan membuang sisa makanan yang dalam perutnya hanya saja bentuk nya encer itu berarti dia diare. Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri sendiri akan baik-baik saja, jadi ia putuskan mandi dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa, serapan dulu"ucap sang kakak nya Sooyeon, setelah ia berpakaian.

"Eonnie, aku langsung ke kampus saja"Sooyeon mengangguk kepala nya pelan.

"Yak! Kau belum merapihkan rumah!"Kyungsoo memijat pelan pelipis nya.

"Nanti saja eonnie, aku harus pergi kesana. Kanda"ucap Kyungsoo pamit pergi berangkat .

Kyungsoo sampai di kampusnya 30 menit kemudian, ia melihat sosok dari kejauhan tampak familiar. Surai orang itu semakin tampak jelas, Kyungsoo merasa dunia begitu sempit, begitu juga orang yang ia temui di kampusnya.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"Jong In mengusap dagu nya nampak berfikir.

"Aku sedang praktik disini, jadi kau berkuliah disini?"Kyungsoo hanya bergumam kecil, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan namja itu.

"Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang juga"ucap nya sambil berjalan yang sedikit cepat meninggalkan Jong In, Jong In menatap punggung itu hingga ia masuk ke kelasnya.

"Dia memakai jaket? Apa dia sedang sakit?"tanya nya pada dirinya, Jong In memutuskan memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke lab computer.

Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, bagian perutnya terasa merilit yang sangat sakit, kepalanya mulai berputar-putar, pandangan nya mulai mengabur, padahal mata kuliah kesukaan nya hari ini adalah B. Inggris. Tubuh mungil nya sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia mencoba untuk tetap sadar sayangnya dia sudah tidak tahan, dan ia jatuh pingsan.

"Omo! Kyungsoo!"teriak Jiyeon teman dekat Kyungsoo. Jong In yang sedang istirahat saat itu, ia langsung sigap masuk ke kelas nya walau disana ada dosen lain.

"Kim songsae?"Jong In melihat tubuh mungil itu tak berdaya, dan sudah di bantu oleh yang lain ia langsung menghampiri siswa yang membantu Kyungsoo.

"Kemarikan nona Do padaku"Go songsae, menatap Jong In dengan penasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ye, saya mengenalnya"Jong In mulai mengambil ahli Kyungsoo, dan langsung menggendong yeoja itu ala bridal. Membuat para mahasiswi disana iri melihat Kyungsoo di gendong dosen tampan.

"Saya permisi dulu Go songsae"Jong In langsung melesat keluar dengan cepat, tak lupa membawa barang Kyungsoo.

"Jiyeon, kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"tanya Go songsae.

"Ye, tapi keluarga nya tidak ada jawaban jadi saya menelepon teman terdekatnya agar menjemput Kyungsoo pulang"Go songsae menggangguk kecil dan mereka melajutkan kuliah nya.

* * *

Chanyeol datang sangat cepat, ia mendapat telefon dari teman Kyungsoo. Bahwa ia jatuh pingsan saat kuliah berlangsung, ia hanya memakai kaos putih dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak dan kaos lengan nya ia gulung. Chanyeol terus menelusuri kampus Kyungsoo, hingga ia melihat sosok Jong In dengan Kyungsoo di gendongan nya.

"Jong In serahkan Kyungsoo padaku"ucap nya setengah terengah, Jong In menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?"Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, serahkan Kyungsoo padaku"

"Anio, biar aku saja yang akan membawa Kyungsoo"Chanyeol langsung mengambil ahli Kyungsoo dan juga barang nya.

"Aku di telfon salah satu teman nya, jadi aku berhak atas dia"Chanyeol langsung melangkah pergi dengan langkah besar, meninggalkan Jong In disana.

"Bgaimana aku bisa move on? Melihat dia bersama Chanyeol saja masih terasa sakit"

TBC


End file.
